Les bonnes questions
by Rin nakano
Summary: Quand Sherlock et John se retrouvent à voyage sur MJN air, ils ne pourront pas se reposer autant qu'ils l'auraient voulu.
1. Les bonnes questions

******Auteur: **Rin

**Disclamer:** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la BBC, à Conan Doyle et à Godtiss tout puissant

**Warning**: Premier chapitre, qui peut se lire comme un OS, très gentil et à la portée de tous. C'est le chapitre deux qui va se corser...

* * *

><p><strong>Les bonnes questions<strong>

En s'installant avec Sherlock, John n'aurait jamais pensé que sa vie serait si bouleversée. Entre les affaires et les humeurs de son colocataire, il n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Il en était presque à souhaiter un peu de calme, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avant Sherlock, quand sa vie était régie par l'ennui. « Absolument rien ne m'arrive » avait-il dit à sa psy, à peine quelques jours avant de rencontrer Sherlock. S'il avait su…

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, une affaire les avait mené jusqu'en Russie ! Tous frais payés par le client, John n'allait pas se faire prier pour accompagner le détective. Et il comptait bien profiter de ces 3 heures et demi d'avion retour pour prendre le repos auquel il aspirait.

Sherlock était calme, avec de la chance il n'aurait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Au moins n'avait-il pas un pistolet sous la main, tirer dans la carlingue de l'appareil ne serait sûrement pas une excellente idée. Il n'y avait que quatre autre passagers : un couple, un Russe à la mine patibulaire et une enfant d'environs 7 ans qui lisait sagement dans son coin. Enfin, rien ni personne pour le déranger, aucune affaire qui risquait de subvenir abruptement, pas de violon à 4 heure du matin ou de SMS de Lestrade : John allait pouvoir se reposer.

Il commençait à se relaxer avec un soupir de bien-être quand le 'ding-dong' caractéristique du haut-parleur se fit entendre.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue à bord de MJN air, je suis votre capitaine, Martin Crieff. Le décollage est désormais terminé, vous pouvez détacher vos ceintures et vous déplacer. C'est un grand plaisir de vous accueillir à bord et mon équipage et moi-même vous souhaitons un excellent voyage en notre compagnie.

-Et moi je suis Arthur Shappey, votre Steward ! Enchaina un jeune homme énergiquement, avec une joie quasi indécente. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas, surtout si ça concerne l'Egypte ! ajouta-t-il d'un air idiot. John leva un sourcil, sceptique face à cette allusion à l'Egypte, mais décida qu'il n'en avait cure. La seule chose dont il avait besoin, c'était qu'on lui foute la paix. Il ne mit que quelques instants à s'endormir.

* * *

><p>-Très bien Martin, voici ta liste. Cinq mots, comme prévu, à placer dans le haut-parleur avant la fin du voyage. Annonça le plus vieux en lui tendant un bout de papier.<p>

-Et voici la tienne ! répondit le plus jeune avec une mine déterminée. La liste que venait de lui donner Douglas semblait étonnement facile…

-Je te pari l'atterrissage que je gagne, annonça le co-pilote plein d'assurance.

-Douglas ! J'ai dit que je ne pariai plus avec toi !

-Allons, quel manque de courage pour un capitaine. Je te croyais plus aventureux Martin, surtout que ce n'est qu'un petit atterrissage de rien du tout, un parmi tant d'autres…

Le visage de Martin changea d'expression, et Douglas souri. Il avait gagné. Ce jeune freluquet était bien trop facile à manipuler.

* * *

><p>Sherlock sentait l'ennui poindre le bout de son nez. Même pas vingt minutes de vol, et il avait déjà lu le journal de long en large et même tenté sans succès de s'intéresser au livre prévisible et ennuyeux apporté par John. Il n'y avait tellement rien à faire dans un avion ! Pas d'expériences, pas internet, pas d'<em>affaires<em>. Rien. Ennuyeux. Morne. Le 'ding-dong' se refit entendre, interrompant ses pensées. Ce fut une toute autre voix qui s'adressa à eux :

-Ici votre co-pilote Douglas Richardson. Je tenais à vous manifester mon existence, puisque notre cher capitaine n'a pas jugé bon de me nommer précédemment. Je vous salue donc, et je tenais à saluer tout particulièrement le doppelgänger de notre pilote et lui conseiller notre thé au gingembre. Accessoirement, j'ai comme l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu, ne seriez-vous pas Astronome par hasard ? Non, inutile de me répondre, je ne pourrais pas vous entendre de toute manière. Je vais cesser de vous importunez, encore bon voyage !

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Cette annonce était on-ne-peut-plus non-professionnelle et idiote. Voire carrément inutile. Il pensait pourtant que pour devenir pilote, il fallait un minimum d'intelligence ? Savoir sa vie entre les mains d'un idiot ne le rassurait pas tellement. Mais puisque le monde entier était du même acabit, il saurait faire avec.

* * *

><p>-Ahah, trois d'un coup ! Vraiment, je t'admire pour le doppelgänger, ce n'était vraiment pas un mot facile. Une chance que ton sosie soit actuellement sur ce vol ! s'écria Douglas plein d'arrogance.<p>

-Mon doppelgänger ? Tu veux dire qu'il y a vraiment mon sosie dans l'avion ? demanda Martin, dépité.

-Oui, une chance pour moi, n'est-il pas ? Le nargua Douglas.

Parfois, sa chance l'étonnait lui-même. Il était quasi-sûr que si Gerti venait à s'écraser, il serait sûrement le seul survivant, pour la simple raison d'avoir été au bon endroit, au bon moment.

-Humpf, c'est mon tour, qui te dit que je ne pourrais pas réussir à caser les cinq d'un coup?

-Mon expérience de ces petits jeux que l'on fait depuis deux ans maintenant?

Martin ne répondit pas, fronça les sourcils, et s'empara du micro.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est votre capitaine, _encore_! Je vous prie d'excuser les balbutiements étranges de mon collègue. Je voulais donc vous annoncer que nous survolions toujours la Russie, et que si l'un d'entre vous se sentait d'humeur à goûter quelques flocons de neige, il n'aurait pas bien loin à aller, nous avons un délicieux flan à la noix de coco en réserve. Notre Steward ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder à vous amener des collations. Bon appétit!

Martin coupa le micro et expira un grand coup. Seulement deux... Mais le vol n'était pas fini!

-Allons Martin, ces deux-là étaient d'une simplicité enfantine. Le coupa Douglas, un sourire taquin sur le visage. Sérieusement, "coco" et "flocon"? Au-dessus de la Russie? Je te les ai donné ceux-là. Mais laissons nos passagers tranquilles pour l'instant, j'ai un autre pari à te proposer. Carolyn n'est pas là, que dirais-tu d'avoir la main mise sur le Camembert?

* * *

><p>Sherlock ne comprenait vraiment pas à quel jeu jouaient ces deux-là avec leurs annonces sans queue ni tête...<p>

_Oh!_

Un jeu! Mais bien sûr, il n'était sûrement pas le seul à s'ennuyer sur un vol de plus de trois heures. Parfois, il enviait les idiots de pouvoir se distraire si facilement. Il soupira.

John dormait profondément sur le siège voisin, et sa tête commença doucement à basculer sur l'épaule de Sherlock. Il se raidit, prêt à réveiller son am— _collègue_ comme s'obstinait à l'appeler John, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'en fichait. Il n'était pas agréable d'avoir un poids sur l'épaule, et les cheveux de John lui chatouillaient un peu la joue, mais au fond, ça ne le dérangeait vraiment pas. John aurait sûrement peur que les gens se fassent des idées, mais Sherlock s'en fichait. Les gens parlaient toujours, et tant qu'eux deux savaient où ils en étaient, les autres n'avaient aucune espèce d'importance. Et puis John méritait bien un peu de repos. Sherlock tenta de se détendre, un sourire inconscient venant fleurir sur son visage. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais l'ennui était parti. Contre toute attente, il finit lui-même par s'endormir.

* * *

><p>-Hey Chaps ! s'écria joyeusement Arthur en entrant dans le cockpit. Voici vos repas, poisson pour Douglas, poulet pour Martin !<p>

-Merci Arthur, soupira Martin en jetant un regard à son repas. Pas le plus apetissant du monde, mais au moins n'avait-il pas été cuisiné par Arthur. Tu ne t'ennuis pas trop ?

-Oh non ! Il y a une enfant qui voyage toute seule, je m'occupe d'elle, on s'entend bien !

-Sûrement parce que vous avez le même âge mental, soupira Douglas.

-Oh, je ne sais pas, elle est très intelligente tu sais ! Elle sait des choses sur l'Egypte que même moi je ne savais pas !

Il était très excité en disant ça, et Douglas se demanda s'il avait conscience qu'il insinuait qu'une enfant de 7 ans était plus intelligente que lui. L'optimisme de ce garçon n'avait décidément aucune limite.

-Tu as servi le repas aux passagers ? demanda Martin.

-Oui oui, sauf au sosie de Skipper et son ami, ils dorment tellement bien que je n'ai pas osé les réveiller. Ils sont tellement mignon l'un sur l'épaule de l'autre, vous croyez qu'ils sont gays ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Arthur, je les ai à peine aperçus quand ils sont montés à bord. Quels sont leurs noms Martin ?

Le pilote sortit la liste des passagers.

-John Watson et… Sherlock Holmes.

-Eh bien nous savons au moins qu'ils ne sont pas de la même famille.

-Ça serait drôle, vous ne pensez pas ? Sourit Arthur.

-Ce serait drôle… qu'ils soient de la même famille ? Questionna Douglas, perplexe.

-Non, qu'ils soient gay ! Je veux dire, comme c'est la version brune de Martin, ça serait aussi sa version gay ! Un peu comme… un jumeau maléfique !

Douglas resta de marbre, complétement abasourdi par la logique d'Arthur. Martin lui, avait pali.

-Tu penses qu'être… gay te rend maléfique ? demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante, avec encore moins d'assurance que d'habitude.

-Bien sûr que non Skipper ! C'est juste que quand on a un jumeau, il y en a toujours un maléfique. C'est la règle. C'est toujours comme ça dans les films.

-Mais quels genres de film regardes-tu ? S'interrogea Douglas. Oh puis non, ne me dis rien. Dis-moi plutôt, Martin, tu as l'air bien concerné. Aurais-tu viré de bord ?

-Hein ? Non ! Non ! Je veux dire, non ! Bien sûr que non !

-Je ne crois jamais les phrases que tu répètes quatre fois, tu le sais ça ? Ta réponse était de toute façon bien trop rapide pour être sincère. Tu es presque aussi doué pour mentir qu'Arthur.

-Je ne suis **pas** gay, c'est juste que… Vous vous souvenez de l'autre Martin ? L'acteur engagé par Caroline pour notre vidéo ?

-Comment oublier cette _magnifique_ vidéo, grinça Douglas.

-Eh bien, on s'est revu deux/trois fois, boire une pinte, entre amis. Sans sous-entendu !

-Et ?

-Et je ne sais pas ! Il me comprend, on a plein de points communs, on s'entend tellement bien que c'est… perturbant. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

-Pourtant c'est simple. Je déteste avoir à te demander ça mais… as-tu du désir pour lui ?

-Non ! Oui ! Peut-être ! C'est… différent. Ce n'est pas comme être avec Arthur ou toi, mais ce n'est pas non plus comme être avec une femme qui me plait. C'est plus simple, et plus compliqué à la fois. Je n'ai encore jamais connu ça. Je suis complètement perdu.

-Oh, brillant ! s'exclama Arthur.

Douglas tiqua. Les réactions d'Arthur restaient un grand mystère pour lui, même après toutes ces années.

-Brillant ? Questionna Martin, tout aussi abasourdi.

-Si Martin est gay, alors c'est lui le jumeau maléfique. Ce qui est tout à fait logique vu qu'il est roux. Les roux sont toujours les méchants ! Sauf dans Harry Potter, mais je pense que c'est « l'exception qui confirme la règle ».

-Arthur, je songe sérieusement à demander à Carolyn de te priver de télé. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas nous chercher le fromage d'ailleurs ? Il y a un camembert qui m'attend…

Arthur sortit, son sourire toujours scotché au visage, et Douglas se tourna vers Martin. Il était blanc, tellement pale que c'était inquiétant.

-Oh, très bien, prend de ce satané camembert si ça te chante ! Et n'écoutes pas tout ce que dit Arthur, il a lui-même avoué qu'une enfant de sept ans était plus intelligente que lui. Il ne pensait pas à mal.

-Je sais, mais je n'ai plus faim de toute façon. Garde tout le fromage si ça te chante.

Arthur entra, le plateau dans les mains, mais Martin refusa d'y toucher. Douglas trouva ce camembert bien fade, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus la joie de l'avoir gagné contre Martin. Tout perdait sa saveur quand ce n'était pas gagné dans un pari contre Martin.

* * *

><p>Sherlock se réveilla en sursaut avec un mauvais pressentiment. Comment avait-il pu s'endormir ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, surtout en public. Lui qui dormait déjà à peine chez lui.<p>

Il se redressa, faisant choir la tête de John de son épaule, ce qui le réveilla. D'abord désorienté, il comprit qu'il avait glissé sur Sherlock et s'excusa. Sherlock fit un geste classant cet évènement dans la catégorie « inintéressant », le regard rivé sur la porte qui les séparait du cockpit. Il avait toujours ce pressentiment, la mine inquiète, mais ne trouvait rien d'anormal. Peut-être devait-il juste blâmer son assoupissement inopiné.

Quand Arthur traversa l'allée pour retourner à la cuisine, la femme l'interrompît. Elle était exagérément grande, les cheveux blonds platines et le look typique de la bimbo de l'est. Son mari semblait avoir facilement dix ans de plus qu'elle.

-Dîtes moi, vous pensez moi pouvoir rencontrer capitaine ? J'ai toujours rêvé voir endroit où se conduit l'avion, et sa voix était très sexy ! Minauda-t-elle dans un français approximatif.

-Euh, je ne sais pas Madame, c'est interdit, enfin c'est ce que dit maman…

-Oh s'il vous plait ! Ça me ferait tellement plaisir ! Mon cœur bat fort rien que d'y penser !

Et sur ces mots, elle s'empara de la main d'Arthur et la posa sur sa poitrine opulente, là où son cœur 'battait'. Celui-ci couina en rougissant, lui disant qu'il allait demander. Sherlock se dit qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'intérêt de la gente masculine pour ces deux protubérances disgracieuses.

* * *

><p>Arthur débarqua dans le cockpit en trombe, rouge comme une écrevisse.<p>

-Ah ! Eh, ah, Skip ! Je, elle, tu…

Il n'arrivait visiblement pas à aligner deux mots et faisait de grands gestes dans le vent. Il avait un petit air de poisson hors de l'eau, en bien plus bruyant.

- Calme-toi Arthur, souviens-toi, inspiiiiire, expiiiire. Lui indiqua Douglas.

Il hocha la tête et commença à se calmer, respirant exagérément. Quand il se fut assez calmé, il réussit enfin à délivrer son message, le débit encore un peu rapide.

-C'est la passagère du siège 4B skip ! Elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait venir visiter le cockpit, elle dit que ta voix est sexy et… elle m'a même fait toucher sa poitrine !

Douglas vit Martin près à refuser mais le devança, sachant qu'une telle opportunité ne se représenterait pas de sitôt.

-Mais voilà qui devrait aider à éclairer les sentiments confus de notre cher pilote ! Fais-là donc venir Arthur.

-Douglas c'est contre—

-Oh, au diable ta sécurité à la noix ! Tu ne veux pas être fixé sur ta sexualité ?

-Je ne pense pas que faire venir une femme ici juste parce qu'elle trouve ma voix 'sexy' va beaucoup m'éclairer, bougonna-t-il.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, mon cher ami.

* * *

><p>Quand la grande blonde entra dans l'habitacle, Douglas se dit qu'elle était la femme parfaite pour faire réagir Martin. Le genre qui l'aurait intimidé en quelques secondes. Le stéréotype du fantasme masculin. Heureusement que Douglas et sa générosité étaient là pour aider ce pauvre Martin !<p>

-Capitaine ! Ravi de rencontrer vous ! S'exclama-t-elle en déposant une bise sonore sur la joue de Douglas. Un peu surpris, il s'attendit à entendre Martin s'écrier que non, il était le capitaine, pourquoi diable tout le monde s'obstinait-il à penser que c'était Douglas, ce n'était pas difficile de regarder ses manches et sa satanée casquette ! Mais rien. Douglas allait vraiment devoir faire _tout_ le travail.

-Actuellement, je ne suis que le copilote, sir Martin Crieff ici présent étant le capitaine. Annonça-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Elle se retourna, pas gênée le moins du monde.

-Oh ! Quel jeune pour être pilote ! Je suis impressionnée ! Minauda-t-elle en agitant sa poitrine devant le nez de Martin.

-Merci, répondit-il, incertain. Le compliment me touche, mais je vais devoir vous demander de regagner votre siège. Mesure de sécurité vous comprenez ?

Un peu déçue, la jeune femme lança une œillade suggestive à Douglas, espérant qu'il interviendrait pour la laisser rester. Il n'en fit rien. Martin venait de se faire agiter une paire de 90E sous le nez, et il n'avait même pas _bafouillé_ ! Etait-il vraiment devenu gay ? Pouvait-on _devenir_ gay ? Même Douglas se retrouva un peu perdu.

-Malheureusement Madame, nos règles sont très strictes. Merci pour votre visite néanmoins, c'est un plaisir de savoir que vous appréciez notre travail.

Toute séduction et naïveté disparurent du visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle tournait les talons, disparaissant sans un mot. Simple de deviner pourquoi elle était là de toute façon : une petite aventure avec un pilote lui aurait sûrement valu des cadeaux onéreux du bout du monde, et c'était le genre rarement à la maison. Après tout, les pilotes étaient réputés pour bien gagner leur vie. Si elle savait !

-C'était plus dégoutant qu'autre chose, grimaça Martin.

-Un peu vulgaire, je le conçois. Ça t'a aidé ?

-Je sais au moins que ce n'est pas mon genre de fille. Mais j'aurais pu te le dire dès le début, et d'autres filles m'ont déjà plus, tu le sais bien !

-Comment oublier la jolie pilote a qui tu as voulu refiler ton CV… Bi donc ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je… peut-on ne plus en parler ? Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise avec ce sujet.

Douglas accepta, se disant que si ne plus en parler faisait revenir la bonne humeur de Martin, alors il ne prononcerait plus jamais le mot gay de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Sherlock commençait à se remettre de son réveil forcé, agacé contre lui-même de s'être laissé aller de la sorte. Et malheureusement pour son entourage, la mauvaise humeur de Sherlock Holmes ne pouvait rester contenue. Ca l'empêchait de penser, ça devait donc sortir. Il cherchait sur quoi se défouler, quand le steward passa d'un pas pressé, son éternel sourire un peu fané. Presque imperceptible, mais son langage corporel disait 'inquiétude'. Problème grave ? Rien de moins sûre, ce garçon avait l'air encore plus idiot que la moyenne. Bien capable de s'inquiéter pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide que ne pas se souvenir du temps de cuisson d'un plat au micro-onde. Ennuyeux.<p>

Et John qui était plongé dans un livre policier. Sûrement les seules affaires où il avait une chance de deviner l'assassin. Et sûrement pour lui il s'agirait de _deviner_. Tellement prévisible. Ennuyeux.

Tout était si ennuyeux, si calme, si tranquille ! Si… profondément barbant ! Si seulement il pouvait se passer _quelque chose_…

'Ding dong'

-Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous prie d'excuser la gêne occasionnée, mais suite à un problème indépendant de notre volonté, nous allons devoir faire escale à Vilnius. Je vous assure qu'il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer, et je vous prierai de regagner vos sièges et vous tenir prêt pour l'atterrissage. Au passage, si quelqu'un avait quelques connaissances médicales à bord, nous lui saurions gré de se faire connaître. Merci de votre attention, et encore toutes nos excuses.

Sherlock et John échangèrent un regard, pas dupes le moins du monde sur l'inquiétude qui perçait dans la voix du capitaine. Ils rejoignirent ensemble la tête de l'appareil.

* * *

><p>Quand on frappa à la porte, Martin sentit une pointe d'espoir envahir sa poitrine. Il était prêt à se raccrocher à n'importe quoi. Ordinairement, Douglas l'aurait sorti de là, mais là…<p>

-Docteur John Watson, s'annonça un homme blond à la carrure charpentée. Et voici Sherlock Holmes, mon collègue.

'Collègue, encore' pensa Sherlock. John craignait-il une mauvaise compréhension ? C'était du moins l'excuse qu'il avait pour que John refuse toujours de le présenter comme son 'ami'. Avait-il peur du qu'en-dira-t-on ? Deux hommes se présentant comme 'amis' étaient-ils forcément en couple ? Car John était sûrement la seule personne qu'il puisse qualifier d'ami. Et il était parfois frustré de ne pas pouvoir crier à la face du monde que lui, Sherlock Holmes, sociopathe antipathique de son état, avait réussi à se trouver un ami. Un vrai, loyal et profondément _patient_. Mais là n'était pas le problème pour l'instant.

Sur le sol, ce qui était visiblement le copilote respirait difficilement. John était déjà accroupi à son chevet, lui posant les questions d'usage. Voir John en activité, faire quelque chose où il était à l'aise, compétent, le voir exercer son métier avec l'assurance de l'expérience n'était pas quelque chose qui l'ennuyait. Au contraire. Et c'était aussi visiblement quelque chose qui le détournait de ce qui était réellement intéressant dans cette pièce.

-Asthme ? demandait John au pilote.

-Pas depuis que je le connais. Mais les conditions pour devenir pilote sont assez strictes, il devrait être en bonne santé.

L'inquiétude de Martin était clairement visible alors qu'il suivait les allées et venues de Sherlock autour de la pièce. Il observait, reniflait, touchait. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Annulez la déviation.

Sa voix grave claqua, tranchant l'atmosphère chargée d'inquiétude. Les regards convergèrent vers lui. Ceux de l'équipage étonné par la tonalité inattendue de cette voix pleine d'assurance, au contraire de celle de Martin, qui lui ressemblait pourtant étrangement. Celui de John questionnant poliment le détective, habitué à ses interventions.

-Annuler ? répéta bêtement Martin, puisque cet homme étrange ne semblait pas enclin à se justifier.

-C'est un empoisonnement. A-t-il montré des signes d'anxiété ? Vertiges ? Maux de tête ? Confusion ?

Tout en parlant, il s'agenouilla près de Douglas et pris son pouls, observant ses lèvres et l'intérieur de sa bouche.

-Au départ, tout allait très bien. Il a commencé à avoir des difficultés à respirer il y a un petit quart d'heure. A bien y réfléchir, il était peut être légèrement moins assuré que d'habitude, mais—

-John, résonna la voix de Sherlock.

-Tu penses à—

-Evidemment.

-Tu sais qu'il—

-Oui, mais on a le temps. Il y a ce qu'il faut.

-C'est risqué, répliqua John en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est nécessaire, répondit Sherlock, le fixant intensément. [1]

-Bien, soupira le docteur. Il se retourna vers un Martin confus et un Arthur les yeux écarquillés qui murmura un 'brillant !' Vous avez des bouteilles d'oxygène ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, en cas de dépressurisation, acquiesça Martin.

- Alors mettez-le sous oxygène, ça devrait le calmer. C'est une intoxication au cyanure, semble-t-il.

-Ca ne _semble_ pas, c'est évident John ! Anxiété, palpitations, hyperventilation, douleurs épigastriques et surtout ces irritations au niveau des lèvres et le gorge. Annulez la déviation. Celui qui a fait ça est forcément à bord. Il est hors de question que je risque de le perdre en nous posant prématurément. Il reste deux heures de vol, je devrais pouvoir le démasquer facilement.

-Vous êtes de la police ? Questionna Martin, de plus en plus intrigué.

-Détective con—

-Détective ? Comme Miss Marple ? s'écria Arthur, visiblement impressionné.

-J'ignore a qui vous faites référence, répondit Sherlock avec un regard dédaigneux. Mais oui, je suis détective. Détective consultant pour être précis, le seul au monde.

John venait de lever les yeux au ciel. Sherlock ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, mais il en était fier. Il était l'unique.

-Vous n'avez pas d'hydroxocobalamine dans votre trousse à pharmacie par hasard? Ça nous faciliterait bien la tâche.

-Non, c'est principalement des sparadraps pour Arthur, et des aspirines _contre_ Arthur, soupira le pilote.

-On ne peut rien de plus pour lui, John, s'impatienta Sherlock.

Le blond soupira face au cœur de pierre de son collègue et se releva pour quitter le chevet de son nouveau patient. Le pilote venait d'annuler le changement de trajectoire et d'en informer les passagers. Voulant interroger Martin seul, Sherlock renvoya un peu sèchement le steward, qui ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

-Bien, M. Crieff, commença-t-il. J'ai déjà quelques pistes, mais j'ai besoin de plus de données. Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé dans le cockpit depuis le décollage. Absolument tout, chaque détail peut être important.

-Eh bien nous avons décollé, après les commandes et annonces d'usage Arthur nous a apporté nos repas, puis le fromage, et quand il est reparti une passagère est ven— Oh! Vous pensez qu'elle a pu l'empoisonner? Elle lui a fait la bise en entrant, elle aurait très bien pu agir à ce moment-là!

-Peut-être. Continuez, demanda Sherlock, inexpressif.

-Elle l'a dragué, pensant qu'il était le capitaine, et quand elle a compris son erreur, elle s'est jetée sur moi. Je lui ai demandé de partir, Douglas m'a approuvé, alors elle est sortie. Quelques minutes plus tard, il a commencé à suffoquer.

-Le papier dans sa poche, ce sont les mots pour votre jeu?

-Oui! Mais comment vous—

-Avant le repas, tout allait bien donc?

-Oui.

-Vous avez des repas différent, vous n'avez rien partagé?

-Non, je n'ai même pas touché au fromage.

-Pourquoi l'avoir laissé entrer? Vous êtes assez à cheval sur les procédures. Quoique si elle vous plaisait...

-Non! Je...

Martin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et déglutit difficilement.

-Nous avions besoin d'une femme pour vérifier une... théorie.

Sherlock n'insista pas. Pour l'instant, il avait tous les éléments nécessaires.

-Pouvons-nous utiliser votre cuisine pour interroger les passagers? demanda-t-il.

Martin accepta, et Sherlock sortit, suivit de près par John.

* * *

><p>Aucune remarque? demanda Sherlock sans un regard pour John, marchant droit vers la cuisine, analysant le visage des passagers.<p>

-Sur ton manque de tact? sourit-il. J'ai l'habitude.

-Je parle de la ressemblance. Tu as été troublé.

-Au premier abord, oui, j'ai été surpris. Mais il s'est vite avéré que vous n'avez rien à voir. Bien sûr tu es plus grand, plus brun, mais tu es aussi plus pâle, la texture de ta peau est différente. Ton regard est beaucoup plus vif, les nuances de gris y sont différentes. Tu te tiens droit, lui a les épaules voutées de quelqu'un qui n'a aucune confiance en lui. La manière que tu as de pincer tes lèvres, de plisser les yeux, ta démarche, il y a une foule de petits détails qui vous différencies. Sans parler de ton aura, plus énigmatique, plus attractive...

John se coupa, réalisant que sa tirade était un peu plus longue et élogieuse que ce qu'il avait prévu. Sherlock ne l'avait pas interrompu. Les coins de ses lèvres étaient à peine relevés, mais ses yeux souriaient irrépressiblement.

-Tu as amélioré ton pouvoir d'observation, se contenta-t-il de rétorquer.

John saisit toute l'ampleur de ce compliment. C'était sa manière à lui de le remercier. Il comprenait de mieux en mieux cet homme un peu enfantin, un peu trop fier, qui voulait laisser croire que seul son travail l'intéressait. Il suffisait de l'entendre jouer du violon pour comprendre que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. John sourit, et Sherlock le lui rendit.

* * *

><p>Une fois installés dans la cuisine, Sherlock y abandonna John pour aller chercher la femme. Il ne la pensait pas coupable, mais elle avait été la plus à même de lui avoir fait ingérer le poison. Et puis, il y avait toujours un truc qui lui échappait...<p>

-Madame? Auriez-vous quelques minutes à m'accorder? En privé? insista Sherlock face au regard inquisiteur du mari. Elle l'observa de pied en cap: habillé avec goût, écharpe et manteau visiblement coûteux. Ça lui plaisait. Elle accepta d'un sourire, et le suivit au fond de l'avion.

-Oh ! s'étonna-t-elle en apercevant John dans la pièce. Êtes-vous plus ouvert que je ne le pensais, ou aurais-je mal interprété vos intentions ?

-Les deux, répondit le détective qui avait intentionnellement prit une voix séductrice pour l'attirer ici. Maintenant, il retrouvait son ton froid habituel.

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qui motivait ce genre de femme. La même chose qui motivait la majorité des imbéciles de cette planète. Le sexe, et l'argent. Bague de fiançailles neuve, un diamant. Manteau de fourrure : vison. Mariée depuis peu à un homme riche. Fausse poitrine, mais aucun complexe apparent. Arme de séduction donc. Moins bête qu'elle ne le laisse croire, mais bien plus qu'elle-même ne le pense. Calculatrice. Froide.

-Pourquoi avez-vous été dans le cockpit ? demanda Sherlock à brule pourpoint.

Elle ne comprenait plus trop ce qu'elle faisait là, mais le regard perçant de John et un signe encourageant de la tête la poussèrent à répondre.

-Parce que je voulais rencontrer capitaine. Et voir comment c'était dedans.

Sa voix restait ingénue, mais on sentait son masque se briser. Elle reprit rapidement consistance.

-Oh ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. Vous ne l'avez pas encore trompé, le mariage est trop récent, mais vous le ferez. Vous pensiez le faire dès qu'il ne lui serait plus possible de vous abandonner en Russie. Maintenant qu'il vous ramène en Angleterre, la voix est libre, et vous l'auriez fait volontiers avec le pilote, s'il ne vous avait pas rejeté. Mais votre mari est jaloux. Possessif. Il aurait facilement pu décider de se venger.

-Je ne compr—

-Je vous ai dit de ne pas jouer les idiotes avec moi !

John pouvait presque entendre la suite de cette phrase, comme si Sherlock l'avait réellement dite. _« Comme si vous ne l'étiez déjà pas assez sans prétendre l'être plus. »_ Oui, il était presque sûr que Sherlock pensait ça. Et malgré la gravité de la situation, il s'autorisa un sourire en coin. La femme l'avait peut-être aussi compris, car son air naïf disparu avec son sourire. Son regard se refroidit. Elle semblait plus vieille.

-Possible. Il n'est pas violent, mais il aime…

Elle cherchait ses mots.

-Le sadomasochisme, compléta Sherlock.

John sursauta. Entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche du détective était assez étrange. Et il réalisa alors quelque chose qui le perturba grandement. Cet homme en savait sûrement plus long sur le sadomasochisme que sur ce satané système solaire ! John en aurait presque rougit.

-Bien, conclut-il. Il retira son écharpe, la jetant à John qui l'attrapa par réflexe. Puis il commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Là, John était clairement perdu. Et un peu paniqué. Il n'avait pas vraiment dans l'idée de faire un plan à 3 ? Non, non bien sûr que non, c'était stupide. C'était Sherlock, il devait y avoir une explication à ce strip-tease. Quelque chose en rapport avec l'affaire. La chemise ouverte, il l'a rattacha en décalant intentionnellement les boutons. Puis il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, lui donnant un air négligé que John ne lui avait jamais vu, et retint son souffle. Quand son visage pâle eut pris un peu de couleurs, il se tourna vers la femme.

-Ouvrez les deux premiers boutons de votre chemisier, suivez-moi, et laissez-moi faire.

Ils partirent, laissant John seul et quelque peu pantois dans la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Sherlock traversa l'allée d'un pas soutenu, le souffle délibérément court. Il ne s'arrêta pas au niveau de l'homme qui le regarda passer d'un œil noir. Il fonça directement jusqu'aux toilettes, ne verrouilla pas la porte, et attendit. Il ne fallut qu'une vingtaine de seconde.<p>

-Vous ! Grogna l'anglais, rouge de rage, soufflant comme un bœuf, son haleine à quelques centimètres du visage de Sherlock. Il l'avait saisi par le col et plaqué contre le mur étroit des toilettes. Que lui avez-vous fait ? Comment osez-vous… La colère l'empêcha de continuer, tremblant de rage.

-C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? dit calmement le détective. Vous saviez qu'elle ne vous serait pas très fidèle, et la jalousie vous aveugle vite. Elle a montré de l'intérêt pour les pilotes dès le décollage, et vous avez perdu la tête. Sûrement vous avez profité de mon sommeil pour entrer dans la cuisine, la garde du steward ne doit pas être bien difficile à déjouer.

Au vue de l'air bovin qu'affichait désormais le visage de l'homme, Sherlock eut un doute. Doute qui se forma en quasi-certitude. L'homme ne savait rien. Il lui manquait quelque chose. _Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait toujours un truc…_

Dans sa réflexion, Sherlock anticipa à peine le coup qui faillit l'atteindre en plein visage. Il l'évita de justesse, attrapa son poignet et lui fit une clé de bras.

-Désillusionnez-vous. L'amour n'existe pas, ce n'est que le résultat de quelques instincts de reproduction et de différentes hormones. Ça ne fait que vous abrutir encore plus.

Sur ces mots, il abandonna l'homme dans les toilettes, bousculant presque la femme en sortant, et alla retrouver John.

* * *

><p>Sherlock entra en trombe dans la cuisine, visiblement contrarié. Sans un mot, il sortit un peigne [2] de sa poche, se recoiffa et réajusta ses vêtements.<p>

-Ce n'est pas lui, expliqua-t-il amèrement. Je me suis… trompé, annonça-t-il amèrement.

L'avouer lui coutait, et il ne l'aurait jamais fait devant quelqu'un d'autre que John. Il faisait maintenant les cents pas, son cerveau marchant à plein régime.

-J'ai voulu aller trop vite. Erreur de débutant. Si seulement je ne m'étais pas endormi ! Ça et ce foutu repas que tu m'as forcé à manger avant le départ, mon cerveau semble marcher au ralentit. Et je n'ai même pas de patch à la nicotine, ou…

Il s'arrêta brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et sa bouche forma un « oh ». Un nouvel élément venait de surgir dans son esprit.

-Oui ! Oui, oui bien sûr, ça collerait tout à fait… Mais je dois vérifier cette fois. Il me faut plus de données. Des preuves. Je n'ai plus le droit à l'erreur.

-Sherlock ? Sherlock, s'il te plaît, tu veux bien éclairer ma lanterne ? Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider, mais tu es un peu dur à suivre parfois…

-Pas tout de suite. Mais le couple est hors de cause. Chaque chose en son temps. Retournons voir le pilote.

John le suivit, sachant qu'il ne révélerait rien de plus pour le moment. En traversant les rangées de sièges, il ne vit le couple nulle part, mais c'est à demi surpris qu'il comprit en passant devant les toilettes qu'ils s'étaient apparemment réconciliés. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de laisser sa gêne l'emporter que Sherlock refermait la porte du cockpit derrière lui. Ils trouvèrent Douglas toujours sous oxygène, affaibli, mais conscient.

-Ne retirez pas votre masque, répondez en hochant la tête. Ne mentez pas, je le saurais. Vous avez été pilote, vous avez donc été rétrogradé. Vous étiez dans une grosse compagnie, une faute grave donc. Trafic ?

Douglas acquiesça lentement, toujours mal en point.

-Où rangez-vous vos effets personnels ?

Martin désigna un placard que Sherlock ouvrit. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il désigna un sac de voyage noir :

-C'est le vôtre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à Martin.

-Effectivement.

-Qu'y-a-t-il à l'intérieur ?

-Des affaires de rechange, mes affaires de toilette et un livre.

Le détective en sortit un gros paquet marron, enroulé dans du gros scotch.

-Vous ne savez donc pas ce que c'est que ça ?

-Non, répondit-il, surpris.

-Voilà ma nouvelle hypothèse, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez M. Richardson. Vous avez décidé de reprendre votre trafic, vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, c'est dans votre nature. Mais vous avez vu plus gros, cette fois vous avez voulu tenter la drogue. Mais on ne se lance pas dans ce business sans contact. C'est la mafia russe qui vous a fourni, et vous avez préféré cacher la marchandise dans le sac de votre collègue pour plus de sécurité. Puis vous avez sûrement trouvé amusant de lui donner des mots en rapport avec la cocaïne pour votre petit jeu. Petite blague qui aurait dû être sans conséquence. Mais vous n'aviez pas prévu que la mafia, qui évidemment n'a pas confiance en vous, mettrait un espion dans cet avion afin de vous surveiller. Ce complice a alors cru M. Crieff au courant, et a préféré empoisonner M. Richardson par vengeance, et comme avertissement. Il avait sûrement pour projet de s'en prendre à M. Crieff plus tard, car soyons logique, un avion sans pilote l'aurait mené à sa perte. Ce qui ne colle pas, c'est que vous soyez toujours en vie. Il connait son boulot, les quantités devaient être suffisantes pour vous tuer sur le coup…

Il réfléchit un instant, repassant toutes les données en boucle, ignorant les efforts fournis par le copilote pour secouer la tête, voulant nier les accusations. John lui portait un regard inquiet, et Martin était effrayé par ce qu'on reprochait à son collègue.

-Hydroxocobalamine ! Chuchota le détective. Il se tourna vers Martin. Savez-vous ce qu'il a mangé aujourd'hui ?

-Bien sûr, hum… Ce matin du bacon, des œufs, un bol de céréale, du jus de fruit et du lait de soja. A midi c'était du hareng et du riz, avec du camembert et du brie.

-Evidemment, c'était fait exprès ? Sûrement ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence…

Seul John semblait suivre la ligne de pensée du brun, et puisque Sherlock était retombé dans un mutisme pensif, il prit pitié de Martin et éclaira les propos de son collègue.

-L'hydroxocobalamine est un des antidotes du cyanure, or cette molécule est plus connue sous le nom de vitamine B12. Vitamine hautement présente dans chacun des aliments que vous venez de citer.

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de la cabine.

-Bonjour les garçons ! Grésilla la voix de Carolyn avant même que Martin ait eu le temps de dire « allô ». Tout va bien ? Pas de déviation prévue cette fois ?

-Eh bien, nous avons eu un petit problème et –

-Pitié, ne me dis pas que ta montre est en panne. Ou que Douglas a trouvé amusant de te faire faire un détour pour je ne sais quel grand prix.

-Non, c'est vraiment sérieux cette fois ! répliqua Martin d'un ton de gamin offensé qu'on ne croit jamais. Pas de quoi paniquer cependant, mais –

-Martin, ai-je la voix de quelqu'un qui « panique » ? Non, je définirai plutôt mon état d'esprit actuel comme « gâche encore l'argent de la compagnie, et je te ferais rembourser chaque centime en économisant sur ta nourriture, tes frais d'hôtels, et tout avantage lié à ton statut de pilote », compris ?

-Il suffirait de le retenir sur son salaire, interrompit la voix agacée de John.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir, il semblait complètement inutile de tourner autour du pot si longtemps. Ils perdaient du temps, et il sentait la patience de Sherlock – déjà bien mince – s'amenuiser. Autant dire la vérité, d'autant que cette déviation n'aurait finalement pas lieu. Il allait continuer mais fut couper par Carolyn.

-Quoi ? Qui est-ce ? Douglas, qui as-tu laissé entrer dans le cockpit?

-Je suis le docteur John Watson, et je suis accompagné de mon collègue le détective Sherlock Holmes. Nous sommes ici car votre copilote a eu quelques ennuis.

-Des ennuis qui nécessitent la présence d'un docteur, ou d'un détective ? Demanda la voix de Herc avec amusement.

-Les deux, soupira Martin. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui risque de te coûter de l'argent, Carolyn. Il n'y aura pas de déviation, mais si les déductions de M. Holmes sont justes, alors ce sera peut-être la fin de MJN air.

-Je ne vous demanderai pas d'argent pour mes services, annonça Sherlock. Mais vous nous faîte perdre un temps précieux.

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha au nez de Carolyn qui hurlait pour des explications. Le téléphone sonna de nouveau presque immédiatement, mais Martin n'osa pas décrocher tant que Sherlock était dans la pièce.

-John, nous avons un nouveau suspect à interroger.

On ne pouvait que remarquer le ton quasi-militaire utilisé par le détective. Il aurait appelé son chien qu'il n'aurait pas parlé autrement. Mais John était un soldat, il connaissait ce ton et était formé à y obéir. Il ne se formalisait plus vraiment que Sherlock lui parle comme ça. C'était familier. Il le suivit sans une once d'hésitation.

* * *

><p>Le détective se dirigea vers l'homme qui voyageait seul à l'avant de l'avion. Il avait un visage patibulaire, criblé de cicatrices, et comptait un nombre impressionnant de tatouages.<p>

-Peut-on parler en privé ? demanda Sherlock sans introduction.

L'homme ne laissa rien transparaitre de sa surprise, et se contenta de demander s'une voix rauque si ça ne pouvait pas se faire ici.

-Je ne souhaite pas être écouté. En cuisine serait l'idéal.

Il fronça les sourcils, suivre Sherlock ne l'enchantait visiblement pas. Il se leva à contre cœur, et commença à boiter dans l'allée, prenant appui sur les sièges pour avancer.

-M'ont pas laissé prendre ma canne en cabine, on m'a obligé à la mettre en soute. Expliqua-t-il. John ne put retenir un coup d'œil à sa propre jambe.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Sherlock se posta automatiquement devant les deux seuls sièges de la pièce, empêchant l'homme d'y accéder.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda John, curieux.

-Pas vos oignons, grogna-t-il.

-Ce que j'aime avec les mafieux et surtout ceux qui ont fait de la prison, commença Sherlock, c'est qu'ils jugent souvent intéressant de se faire tatouer leur vie entière sur le corps. Vous êtes un véritable livre ouvert pour moi, bien plus encore que la plupart des gens. Vous êtes dans la mafia depuis votre adolescence, vous avez fait sept ans de prison, vous avez dû renoncer à votre petite amie à cause de votre 'travail', vos parents sont morts quand vous aviez treize, c'est probablement là que vous avez rejoint une organisation, vous avez une petite sœur…

A cette évocation, le visage du mafieux se glaça.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il abruptement, encore plus méfiant qu'auparavant. Si ça va être long, j'aime autant m'asseoir.

Sherlock s'écarta pour le laisser passer avec un petit sourire hypocrite.

-Quel était votre rôle, exactement ?

-Vous comptez me livrer à la police ?

-Qui sait ?

-Ils n'ont rien contre moi en Angleterre. En Russie non plus d'ailleurs.

-Oh, il serait sûrement simple de trouver quelque chose. Pourquoi vous rendez-vous à Londres ? Je ne pense pas que votre motivation principale soit le tourisme…

-Ma sœur y vit.

-Et qu'y fait-elle ?

Cette question fit passer un éclair de rage dans le regard du suspect, qui serra la mâchoire et fronça les sourcils.

-Pas vos affaires.

-Je vois. Depuis combien de temps l'ont-ils envoyé se prostituer en Angleterre ?

-Depuis que je suis entré en prison.

Sherlock soupira.

-Retournez à votre siège. Veillez à ne pas croiser mon chemin après l'atterrissage, si je me retrouve à enquêter sur le meurtre du proxénète de votre sœur, je ne pourrais que vous accuser.

L'homme opina en grognant et partit.

-Ce n'était donc pas le coupable ? demanda John.

-Non. Sa blessure n'est pas une comédie. Je dirais qu'une rixe de prison a mal tournée, et qu'un coup de couteau a touché un nerf. Tu as remarqué comment il prenait appui sur les sièges pour avancer ? S'il s'était rendu à la cuisine, il ne serait pas passé inaperçu, d'autant qu'il aurait dû s'appuyer sur ton siège. Tu es un soldat, et mon sommeil n'est jamais très profond, nous aurions été réveillé. Non, malheureusement, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire…

Sa dernière phrase fut dite avec un air de dédain qui surprit John. Sherlock disséquait des cadavres, n'hésitait pas à fouiller les poubelles de tout un quartier, et il y avait encore des choses qu'il rechignait à faire ? A part manger, ce qui sûrement n'aiderait pas l'affaire, John ne voyait rien qui puisse déranger Sherlock.

Celui-ci soupira.

-Va me chercher le Steward.

* * *

><p>-Brillant! s'écria Arthur en entrant dans a cuisine. Est-ce que vous allez me mettre une grande lumière dans le visage et me demander où j'étais à l'heure du crime ? s'excita-t-il.<p>

Sherlock se frotta l'arête du nez. Il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir une migraine maintenant, surtout qu'il n'avait aucun patch à la nicotine pour faire passer ça, mais ce garçon semblait capable d'en déclencher une en quelques secondes.

-Asseyez-vous, lui indiqua-t-il.

Il s'apprêtait à lui poser les questions qui le taraudait afin d'en finir au plus vite, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

-Vous avez trouvé le coupable ? Enchaîna Arthur. Etait-ce la dernière personne à qui on aurait pensé ?

-La dernière à qui j'aurai pensé, c'est vous. Devrais-je vous arrêter ? Le questionna Sherlock. Il espérait que ça le ferait taire. Ca eut l'effet inverse.

-Non, je ne pense pas. C'est trop facile de penser à moi, je suis sûre que vous avez pensé à moi tout de suite. J'aurais pu l'empoisonner super facilement. Moi la dernière personne à qui j'aurai pensé c'est Martin. Ou Maman. Ou Natacha. Ou –

-Natacha? Demanda Sherlock avec un haussement de sourcil. Y avait-il quelqu'un dans l'équipe de MJN qu'il n'avait pas rencontré ?

-Oui, la petite fille dont je m'occupe. Elle est vraiment super intelligente, elle—

-Oui, oui, l'Égypte, ce n'est pas le sujet. Racontez moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé entre le décollage et le moment où vous avez amenez leur repas aux pilotes.

-Oh un tas de choses ! J'ai fait la démo de sécurité, mais j'ai pas pu faire celle version 'film d'horreur' parce que maman me l'a interdit, puis j'ai amené le café aux Skippers. On a parlé, puis j'ai été voir Natacha qui m'a raconté tous ces trucs sur l'Egypte, vous saviez qu'il mettait les fois des momies dans un vase ? On a aussi parlé de fromage, et de dessins animés, puis j'ai été aux toilettes et Natacha m'a aidé à distribuer les repas aux passagers, et enfin j'ai amené leur repas aux Skippers ! Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié, sauf que si j'en ai oublié, je ne peux pas le savoir puisque je les ai oubliées, dans ce cas –

-Vous dite qu'elle vous a aidé à distribuer les repas ? le coupa Sherlock d'une voix pressante. Elle est entrée dans la cuisine ?

-Oui, elle est vraiment serviable et bien élevée. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pu faire du mal à Douglas. Elle est gentille et c'est une enfant ! En fait c'est même la dernière personne que je soupçonnerai.

Sherlock lança à John un regard qui signifiait « éloigne le de moi, j'ai peur que sa bêtise profonde soit contagieuse ! »

-Merci, dit John à Arthur avec un sourire poli. Nous en avons terminé, peut-être pourriez-vous aller tenir compagnie au capitaine Crieff ? Je pense qu'il en a besoin.

C'était le meilleur moyen pour l'éloigner et laisser le champ libre à Sherlock. Une fois le steward sortit, John demanda à Sherlock s'il envisageait cette piste sérieusement.

-Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer l'adversaire. Une fois toutes les possibilités évincées, ce qui reste doit être la solution, aussi improbable qu'elle paraisse.

John soupira. Dans un sens, il espérait que Sherlock se trompait encore.

-Laisse-moi lui parler, demanda John. Tu as déjà épuisé ta patience avec ce jeune homme, j'ai peur que tu l'effraie.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il avait déjà effrayé un suspect ! Mais il est vrai qu'il s'agissait rarement d'enfants de 7 ans. Il accepta.

* * *

><p>John s'installa à côté de Natacha et la salua en souriant. Il avait toujours eu un bon feeling avec les enfants.<p>

-Tu t'appelles Natacha c'est ça ? Moi c'est John.

-Je sais, répondit-elle sans lever la tête de son coloriage, et le monsieur de mauvaise humeur avec qui tu voyage, il s'appelle Sherlock. Je vous ai entendu parler. Est-ce que c'est ton mari ?

John fut surpris par la question. Le mariage homosexuel n'était même pas légal, comment diable cela pouvait traverser si naturellement l'esprit d'une enfant ? Ressemblaient-ils tellement à un couple ?

-Non, nous sommes juste amis.

-Ah bon…

Elle jeta un œil à Sherlock qui les observait, assis à sa place.

-Dis-moi Natacha, pourquoi tu vas à Londres toute seule ?

-Je vais rejoindre ma maman ! Mes parents se sont séparés, maman est restée en Angleterre, et papa est retourné vivre en Russie.

-Je vois, et M. Shappey s'occupe bien de toi ? Il t'a fait visiter l'avion ?

-Arthur est gentil, mais il est un peu bête. Il m'a juste montré la cuisine, mais il a dit que j'avais pas le droit d'aller dans le cockpit. Mais c'est pas grave. Vous savez si on est bientôt arrivé ?

-Oui, presque. Dis-moi, tu aimes la noix de coco ?

-Oui… Pourquoi ?

Sa voix enfantine partit très légèrement dans les aigües, mais seul quelqu'un recherchant des signes de stress aurait pu l'entendre.

-Tiens, dis John en lui tendant un chocolat fourré à la noix de coco.

Elle se détendit légèrement et le remercia d'un sourire. Sherlock lui fit alors signe de revenir et John dit au revoir à l'enfant afin de revenir s'assoir près du détective.

-Trop de détails, chuchota le brun, elle est bien plus intelligente qu'elle ne le montre. Ce n'est pas qu'une simple enfant de 7 ans, un enfant n'aurait pas remarqué que le steward était aussi stupide. Tu as aussi remarqué son pic de stress quand tu as évoqué la noix de coco ? Je n'ai presque plus aucun doute maintenant.

Il jeta un œil à l'enfant et croisa son regard un instant. Elle était un génie, elle aussi. C'était clair maintenant. Un génie encore un peu gâché par la naïveté enfantine, mais pas complètement innocent non plus. C'était un assassin et une passeuse de drogue. « Quel gâchis » pensa Sherlock. Mais elle avait un doute sur Sherlock. Elle se doutait que ses aller/retour entre la cuisine et le cockpit n'étaient pas que vagabondage. Il fallait dissiper ce doute avant qu'elle ne leur file entre les doigts. Alors Sherlock utilisa la seule arme qu'il était sûr qu'elle ne comprenait pas, tout comme lui quand il avait son âge. Il combla les quelques centimètres qui séparaient sa bouche de l'oreille de John, et en prit le lobe entre des dents. Il mordilla légèrement, en traçant le contour avec sa langue, et John rougit instantanément et glapit un 'Sherlock' outragé et surpris. Et Sherlock ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, elle était retournée à son coloriage.

John ouvrit la bouche, prêt à riposter, disputer son collègue pour ce geste déplacé, demander des explications, mais Sherlock se déplaça et s'approcha comme s'il allait l'embrasser. Il ne touche pas ses lèvres cependant, capturant juste un instant son souffle, et s'éloigna. Toute personne observant cette scène aurait pensé qu'ils venaient de réellement s'embrasser. L'enfant qui les regardait du coin de l'œil aussi.

-Cockpit, indiqua Sherlock d'une voix pas le moins du monde perturbée par ce qu'il venait de faire. Résigné, John se leva et le suivit à l'avant de l'appareil.

* * *

><p>-Elle nous observait, je devais détourner son attention, expliqua Sherlock en entrant dans la pièce.<p>

-Et aussi intelligent que tu sois, tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre qu'une tentative de viol en plein milieu d'un avion !

-Ce n'était nullement une tentative de viol, John, une simple intrusion dans ton espace personnel tout au plus. Et ma salive n'est porteuse d'aucun germe si c'est ce qui te tracasse.

-Je ne…

John se tut, abandonnant les armes. Il était inutile de discuter avec Sherlock, et ce sujet se tranchait plutôt en privé. Ce qui l'énervait surtout c'était sa réaction à lui. Il aurait dû avoir le réflexe de le repousser, il aurait dû protester. Au lieu de ça, il avait été paralysé et s'était mis à rougir comme une stupide adolescente. Il était un soldat, le simple souffle de quelqu'un à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres ne devait pas suffire à le mettre hors circuit ! Il interrompit le cours de ses pensées pour examiner Douglas, dont l'état semblait avoir empiré.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il à Martin.

Si le copilote ne reprenait pas son souffle rapidement, il courrait un grave danger. Et il n'avait décidément aucun matériel qui pourrait l'aider à intervenir.

-Il a absolument voulu retirer son masque pour s'expliquer, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'en empêcher, mais il tient à ce que je vous dise qu'il n'a pas introduit de drogue dans l'avion.

-C'est ce que je pensais, éventuellement. Il y a bien eu surveillance car vous vouliez travailler avec eux, mais vous ignoriez qu'ils vous feraient passer un test. M. Crieff, l'enfant qui fait partie des passagers a-t-elle put avoir accès à votre sac ?

-La petite fille ? Elle et son père sont venus me voir avant le décollage, elle voulait voir un capitaine en vrai, mais je ne pense pas que… Enfin ça reste possible, mais…

-C'était clairement un test, et vous avez échoué sans même savoir que vous en passiez un. Puis-je utiliser la ligne de MJN ? La police ferait mieux de nous attendre à l'aéroport, et d'en profiter pour interpeller la 'mère' qui l'attend.

Sherlock appela Lestrade qui lui assura qu'il serait présent pour l'atterrissage. Puis ils joignirent Carolyn et Sherlock fit le récit des faits. Son histoire se termina par un « Brillant ! » clamé en cœur par John et Arthur. Le détective eut un sourire en coin.

-Vous êtes aussi fort que miss Marple, chap ! C'est… brillant ! Vous ressemblez à Skip, mais vous avez l'esprit maléfique de Douglas, c'est comme si vous étiez des triplés maléfiques !

Sherlock lança un nouveau regard désespéré à John, quelque chose criant « Sauve moi, il dépasse mon entendement ! ». Il savait décidément bien montrer ses émotions quand il le voulait, pensa John, et c'est finalement Martin qui le « sauva ».

-Je vais amorcer l'atterrissage, vous devriez regagner vos sièges.

Arthur sortit, et Sherlock fit signe à John de le suivre.

-Merci, résonna la voix de Carolyn, je crois que vous venez de sauver ma compagnie. Douglas aura-t-il des ennuis avec la justice ?

-je ferais en sorte que non, mais vous me devrez une faveur, répondit froidement Sherlock.

-Laquelle ? grinça Carolyn avec réticence.

-Je ne sais pas encore, je vous laisserai savoir.

Carolyn accepta en soupirant, et la communication s'interrompit.

-Merci, répéta Martin, vous venez de sauver mon meilleur ami.

-Vous ne vous posez pas les bonne questions, répondit énigmatiquement Sherlock à Martin.

-Pardon ?

-La question n'est pas de savoir si vous êtes gay. Vous pouvez être parfaitement hétéro, et avoir une exception. Demandez-vous plutôt si ça pourrait être réciproque, et si ça vous rendrait heureux. Dîtes lui ce que vous ressentez, ça vous aidera sûrement à avancer.

Martin le regarda complètement ébahi.

-Vous aussi, répondit-il finalement. Et c'est Sherlock qui fit semblant de ne pas comprendre. On se ressemble, et de ce fait, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir lire votre visage et vos regards plus facilement. Vous tenez à lui plus que vous ne vous l'avouez. Et vous ne vous posez pas les bonnes questions non plus.

Sherlock resta sans voix. Il était surpris. On ne l'avait pas surprise depuis longtemps. Depuis Moriarty sûrement, et ce n'était pas la même surprise. Les personnes qui arrivaient à voir derrière son masque étaient rares. Et jamais de parfaits inconnus. Il regagna son siège sans un mot.

* * *

><p>John ne fut pas tellement étonné par le silence pensif de Sherlock durant l'atterrissage et l'entrevue avec Lestrade. Il le fut cependant beaucoup plus quand celui-ci lui proposa d'aller manger dans un restaurant.<p>

-Tu vas manger aussi ? demanda-t-il avec un air sceptique.

-Bien sûr que non.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Tu as faim.

C'était tout ce qu'il tirerait de Sherlock comme explication. Il semblait devenu impossible de faire dire plus de 5 mots au détective ce soir, mais vu ce qu'il devait rester dans leur frigo à Baker Street, il accepta.

Le trajet de taxi de l'aéroport à Angelo's était plutôt long, et John s'endormi. Ses rêves furent alors agités, semblables à des cauchemars, remplis de Sherlock à la chemise violette qui faisait des strip-teases, de lèvres qui s'approchaient sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre et de souffle qui avait un goût sur sa langue. C'est la main fraîche du vrai Sherlock posée sur son front qui le réveilla. Sans un mot celui-ci lui indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés, et il régla le taxi avant d'entrer dans le restaurant.

C'était éternellement la même table, avec cette satanée bougie qu'Angelo tenait à leur apporter à chaque fois. Il ne savait même plus quand c'était devenu une habitude de venir ici. Ce n'était même pas si près de leur appartement que ça.

John voulait se détendre, oublier ces dernières affaires, oublier son rêve étrange, mais Sherlock qui avait passé le début de soirée à l'ignorer royalement s'était mis à le dévisager, du regard profond qu'il avait quand il cherchait à déduire les détails les plus intimes de votre vie. C'était un regard scrutateur, qui vous donnait l'impression d'être nu devant lui. Et dans un sens, c'était vrai. Mais John doutait qu'il y ait encore des choses que Sherlock ignora à son sujet. Néanmoins, cet examen le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il décida de l'ignorer, et Sherlock fini par détourner le regard. Peut-être avait-il trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Mais le détective resta coït et s'empara de la fourchette de John pour voler une bouchée de ses spaghettis comme si de rien était. John resta interdit. L'attitude de son am— _collègue,_ était vraiment étrange. A vrai dire, l'ambiance elle-même était différente de d'habitude.

-Sherlock, est ce que c'est un rencard ?

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait posé cette question, complétement stupide par ailleurs, puisqu'ils avaient déjà diné ensemble de nombreuses fois. C'était sûrement un effet secondaire de ce rêve bizarre. Il regratta de l'avoir posé la seconde où les mots traversèrent ses lèvres. Mais après tout Sherlock allait répondre 'non', exactement comme… comme… comme jamais en fait. Sherlock n'avait jamais pris la peine de nier qu'ils étaient en plein rendez-vous. C'était John qui ne cessait de répéter « je ne suis pas son rencard ». Mais ça ne changeait rien, Sherlock allait nier, et l'atmosphère s'en trouverait allégée.

-Bien sûr que oui, répondit le brun avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

John en avala de travers. Après deux verres d'eau, et une bonne minute à tousser, il regarda Sherlock les yeux ronds.

-Pardon ?

-Ca me semble évident.

-Non, pas pour moi non.

-Nous avons déjà eu beaucoup de rendez-vous John, pourquoi celui-ci serait-il différent ?

-Excuse-moi ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà accepté un rendez-vous avec toi.

-C'est bien toi qui m'as dit qu'un 'rencard' était quand 'deux personnes sortent et s'amusent ensembles'. Nous faisons ça régulièrement, non ?

-Sherlock…

John était dépité, il ne savait plus s'il devait être choqué, gêné, amusé ou énervé de la naïveté de son colocataire. Il essaya de se persuader qu'il avait un enfant en face de lui, et qu'il fallait lui expliquer les choses avec patience.

-Sherlock, reprit-il, sais-tu quel est le but d'un rencard, à la base ?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, fixant toujours John intensément. Il décida de continuer.

-Un rendez-vous est généralement la préquelle d'une relation amoureuse. Accepter un rendez-vous signifie qu'on a soit envie de bâtir une relation avec quelqu'un, ou au moins apprendre à le connaitre dans ce sens, soit qu'on a envie de coucher avec. Et pour que ce soit bien clair, quand je dis coucher, je pense au _sexe_, Sherlock. Donc non, je ne pense pas que nous ayons déjà eu un rendez-vous.

-Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de différent entre nous et un couple normal ? On vit ensemble, on a besoin l'un de l'autre…

Là, la conversation prenait vraiment une tournure étrange et inattendue. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une blague ? Un test ?

-Les sentiments ?

_Le sexe_, pensa-t-il sans oser le dire. Les deux éléments principaux d'une relation.

-Je me suis posée les bonnes questions, récemment. Depuis deux heures en fait. Du moins je pense que c'était les bonnes. Et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que tu étais différent. Qu'il n'était pas impossible que je ressente pour toi quelque chose s'approchant de 'sentiments'. Je ne crois pas à l'amour, ce n'est qu'une réaction chimique qui peut être aussi trompeuse qu'une drogue. Et encore moins à l'amour éternel, mes enquêtes me le montre bien. Et pourtant il y a quelque chose qui remue en moi et qui vient s'insinuer dans mes déductions. Comme un grain de sable dans les engrenages. Tu m'empêches de penser. Et je me suis dit que le seul moyen d'y remédier, était d'obtenir ce que je voulais.

Le cœur de John s'était mis à battre la chamade sans même qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il devait encore être en train de rêver. Sherlock ne pouvait pas être en train de lui dire qu'il voulait se mettre _en couple_ avec John Watson. Pas cet homme qui avait clairement annoncé être marié à son travail. Dans ce même restaurant, à cette même place. Il prit une grande lampée de vin.

-Sherlock, as-tu réellement conscience de ce que tu me demandes ? Je suis hétéro !

-Et je n'ai jamais ressenti d'attrait, physique ou sentimental, pour personne. Je pense à la fameuse exception qui confirme la règle, même si dans mon travail j'ai plutôt tendance à avancer qu'elle l'infirme. Il semble que tu sois l'exception à bon nombre de mes règles, John.

-Je…

Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était tellement surpris qu'aucun mot ne lui venait à l'esprit. Sa tête était complétement vide.

-Pour ce qui est du sexe, ça ne m'a jamais intéressé. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont mon corps à besoin. C'est pour moi, au même titre que manger ou dormir, purement accessoire. Mais si c'est toi, je ne pense pas voir d'inconvénient à faire ce qu'il faut pour te satisfaire. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'y prendre du plaisir, mais je pense ne pas trop m'avancer en disant que je peux t'en donner. N'est-ce pas assez pour entamer une 'relation' ?

John aurait simplement dû dire 'non', expliquer par A+B qu'il n'était pas attiré par les hommes, même pas par le grand génie Sherlock Holmes. Que Sherlock n'avait pas qu'à _vouloir _quelque chose pour l'avoir. Mais Sherlock Holmes arrivait toujours à ses fins. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, et John lui en voulait pour ça. Et aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Et Sherlock était peut-être naïf parfois, mais il savait très bien qu'il était en train de gagner.

-Rentrons, annonça-t-il en se levant.

Sherlock paya, et John le suivit jusqu'à Baker Street sans un mot. La journée défilait devant ses yeux, les mots de Sherlock, son torse, ses dents sur son oreille, son souffle si près du siens… Les pensées tournoyait, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais c'était comme si son monde s'effondrait, tout s'ébranlait. Dans l'appartement, il se servit un ver de whisky et s'effondra sur le canapé. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de fort.

Sherlock s'installa à côté de lui, et John alluma la télé. C'était une excuse parfaite pour ne pas parler. Pour essayer de se vider l'esprit. Ce qui ne marchait évidemment pas. Ils durent rester une heure dans cette position, sans bouger un muscle, sans parler, regardant les images défilées, quand John reçut un sms. C'était Sherlock, qu'il n'avait même pas vu taper.

« Rien ne changerait vraiment. Tu cesserais juste cette mascarade avec Sarah. Pose-toi les bonnes questions John. – SH »

Les bonnes questions ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être les « bonnes questions » ? Est-ce qu'il serait heureux avec Sherlock ? Serait-il heureux avec ce gamin borné, égoïste, trop franc et seulement intéressé par son travail ? Ca n'avait rien de très engageant. Et puis John se posa _la_ bonne question. Serait-il malheureux sans Sherlock ? La réponse s'imposa à lui avec une facilité déconcertante. Oui. Oui, s'il venait à vivre sans Sherlock, alors il serait malheureux. Sherlock lui manquerait. Résoudre des crimes ensemble lui manquerait. Râler après les morceaux de corps humain dans les endroits les plus incongrues de l'appartement lui manquerait. Recevoir des ordres de cette voix grave et autoritaire lui manquerait. Un tas de petits détails de leur vie à deux lui manquerait.

Et Sherlock avait très bien compris ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la tête de John. Et il l'embrassa, doucement, avec toute la candeur de son inexpérience et la fermeté de sa décision. Sherlock faisait toujours des choix réfléchis. Et il avait choisi John. Et il faudrait être fou pour discuter les décisions de Sherlock. Alors John noua ses bras autour du cou de Sherlock, et ils passèrent la nuit devant la télé, lovés l'un contre l'autre, tournant parfois la tête pour s'embrasser, toujours sans prononcer un mot.

Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils se comprenaient mieux que quiconque. Et ce depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p>[1] Insert eye-fucking here<p>

[2] Emergency comb, here you are !

Voila, je me suis bien amusée, je suis même pas sûre que beaucoup d'entre vous lirons ça... ATTENTION PROCHAIN CHAPITRE, SMUT/LEMON/SEXE peut importe comment vous appelez ça. Donc si vous voulez rester gentillets, arrêtez vous là, c'est suffisant!


	2. Passer à l'acte

**Warning: ATTENTION NC-17, **on peut dire que ce chapitre est un PWP, si ce n'est que le "plot" existe et est au chapitre précédent

**Note:** J'ai voulu rester assez proche du Canon, ce qui pour moi sous entend John hétéro-avec-une-astérisque et Sherlock asexuel. Du coup, la scène de sexe s'avère assez compliqué. Je n'y connais pas grand chose en asexualité, alors j'espère rester assez réaliste, et si j'ai fait des erreurs, veuillez m'excuser!

**Passer à l'acte**

John était hétéro, ça il en était persuadé. Ou plutôt, il était hétéro-avec-une-exception. De ce fait, il ne pensait vraiment pas désirer un homme un jour. Mais son exception était une exception aussi sentimentale que sexuelle. Et plus il observait la démarche, les mouvements, les regards, les tics de Sherlock, plus il le trouvait sensuel, désirable. Il était félin, énergique et langoureux. Et contre toute attente, il se mit à désirer cet homme plus qu'il ne se souvenait avoir désiré une femme depuis son départ pour l'Afghanistan.

Mais de par son côté hétéro, John ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer son désir. Et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas aussi peur qu'envie de concrétiser ses fantasmes. Bien sûr il savait comment le corps d'un homme fonctionnait, il avait une idée bien précise de la théorie, mais Sherlock n'était pas n'importe quel homme, et la partie pratique avec lui pourrait s'avérer vite compliquée. Un « ennuyeux » ou « morne » lancé en plein milieu de l'action ne ferait sûrement pas plaisir à l'égo de John. Et Sherlock était plutôt le genre intimidant.

Et ce jour-là, quand il l'avait vu rentrer d'un endroit inconnu en costume cravate, John avait trouvé son amant encore plus sexy et intimidant que d'habitude. La veste noire élégamment coupée s'accordait parfaitement à la cravate sombre, contrastant avec sa chemise violette qui mettait si bien en valeur les formes de son torse. Elle lui allait parfaitement tant qu'il était immobile, mais dès qu'il tendait un bras, on aurait dit que les boutons allaient éclater pour laisser apparaitre son torse d'ivoire. Sans parler de ce pantalon d'un noir de jais qui moulait ses fesses d'une façon des plus plaisantes. Ce costume semblait en montrer à la fois trop et pas assez. Et le désir devait se lire clairement sur le visage de John, car Sherlock eu un petit sourire en coin.

Il passa devant John, juste assez pour qu'il sente les effluves de son parfum chatouiller ses narines, mais pas assez pour qu'il puisse le toucher. John se demanda vaguement depuis quand Sherlock mettait du parfum, mais cette idée partit aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Il n'avait pas pu détacher son regard de l'autre homme depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans la pièce, et il le regarda s'asseoir nonchalamment sur le canapé, bras grands ouverts reposants sur chaque côté du dossier, les boutons de sa chemise menaçants de craquer d'un moment à l'autre tant ils étaient tendus. Il leva un sourcil suggestif, son petit sourire toujours collé aux lèvres. C'était clairement une invitation.

John déglutit, puis s'approcha. C'était fini les questions, il le savait, il y avait un moment où il fallait simplement se lancer à l'eau. L'armée le lui avait bien appris, rester à cogiter n'était pas suffisant. Et c'était le moment où jamais. Il plaça ses jambes de chaque côté des cuisses de Sherlock, s'asseyant avec précaution sur ses genoux, et se pencha pour l'embrasser gentiment. Il inséra ses mains sous sa veste de costume, appréciant la douceur du tissu qui glissait entre ses doigts. Il s'éloigna, remontant ses mains le long de ses côtes, pouvant presque les compter tant l'homme était maigre, jusqu'aux épaules. Il fit alors lentement glisser la veste le long des bras malingres de Sherlock, prenant soin de la jeter sur le fauteuil. Ce serait bête d'abimer un si beau costume. Surtout qu'il s'avérait avoir un effet plus que positif sur John. Il saisit la cravate de Sherlock, chose qu'il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu porter, et l'utilisa pour l'attirer dans un nouveau baiser plus profond, sentant le souffle erratique de son amant contre sa joue.

-Sherlock, souffla-t-il, et sa voix était rauque de ne pas avoir servie de l'après-midi.

L'homme l'entraina dans un nouveau baiser pour le faire taire, et les fit lentement basculer jusqu'à ce que John se retrouve à califourchon sur Sherlock. John interrompit le baiser pour plonger son regard dans celui de Sherlock. Il y vit le même désir, la même appréhension, mais surtout une profonde curiosité. Il traça légèrement le contour de son visage avec ses doigts, de la douceur de ses cheveux à la rugosité de sa mâchoire qui aurait sûrement besoin d'être rasée demain. Bien que ce soit purement masculin, il se surprit à apprécier ce détail. Il se demanda à quoi pourrait ressembler Sherlock avec une barbe de trois jours.

Les mains de Sherlock s'insinuèrent alors sous son pull, le relevant jusqu'en haut de son torse, et John l'enleva lui-même pour plus de facilité. Il prit moins de précaution qu'avec la veste de Sherlock et le lança au hasard sans même s'inquiéter de où il pourrait tomber. Il déposa alors un baiser sur la joue du brun, puis le long de sa mâchoire, avant d'aller se perdre dans son cou. Sa peau était si pâle, si fragile, John était sûr qu'une simple morsure y laisserait une trace pour plusieurs jours. Il n'osait même pas imaginer lui faire un suçon. L'idée le fit frissonner.

Pendant ce temps, les mains de Sherlock s'étaient introduit sous son T-shirt et venait lui caresser le dos doucement, le faisant encore plus frissonner, en particulier en arrivant près des côtes où John s'avérait très chatouilleux et exagérément sensible. Il se souvint alors de la diversion utilisée par Sherlock lors de l'affaire de MJN air et voulu se venger. Il lécha doucement la peau juste sous l'oreille, et vint en saisir le lobe entre ses dents. Il sentit Sherlock se figer et s'éloigna, ayant peur d'avoir fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

-C'était assez… inattendu, s'expliqua-t-il, détournant le regard.

Voir Sherlock gêné n'était pas quelque chose auquel il était préparé, et il se sentit juste fondre. S'il avait encore un doute sur le fait que cet homme avait capturé son cœur, il venait de s'envoler. Il sourit pour le rassurer et vint l'embrasser. Ses mains vinrent alors à la rencontre des boutons de la chemise de Sherlock, boutons tellement petits qu'ils lui résistaient. Tremblait-il ? Il n'aurait même pas su dire s'il s'agissait de peur et d'excitation. Surement un savant mélange entre les deux. Il avait tant bien que mal déboutonné les trois premiers quand il décida que la position inverse serait sûrement plus confortable, surtout qu'il commençait à souffrir de devoir prendre appui sur ses bras pour ne pas s'effondrer sur Sherlock. Il les fit basculer dans un baiser et arbora un sourire coquin devant l'air étonné de son amant. Il continua de déboutonner sa chemise et voulu lui retirer quand Sherlock l'interrompit.

-John, je…

Il murmura un petit « hm » interrogatif alors que ses mains partaient à la découverte du torse pâle, appréciant le contraste entre la couleur de sa peau et celle de Sherlock, la texture qu'elle avait sous ses caresses, la finesse de ses muscles…

-Je n'aime pas être au-dessus, lâcha-t-il.

John le regarda avec étonnement. Sherlock qui était si vif, dynamique et surtout si fier, n'aimait pas l'idée d'être le leader des opérations ? C'était plutôt inattendu.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il bêtement.

Ne voulant visiblement pas répondre, Sherlock l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, tentant d'inverser de nouveau leur position, mais John résista et repoussa doucement son amant.

-Moi, j'aime assez, dit-il en se léchant les lèvres. J'ai une très belle vue comme ça.

Sherlock soupira et s'assit sur les cuisses de John. Il le regarda un instant et lui dit :

-John, tu es hétéro, tu me l'as dit toi-même. Et j'ai parfois l'impression de t'avoir trainé dans cette relation de force, simplement parce que je sais être très persuasif quand je le veux. Et ça m'allait, parce que si j'ai décidé de me mettre avec toi, c'était premièrement parce que penser à toi m'empêchait de penser efficacement durant les affaires. Tu me distrayais, et je pensais que ça passerait si j'avais ce que je voulais. Mais c'est le contraire, j'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir assez de toi. Bien sûr il y a des moments où tu m'énerves, certain où j'ai juste envie d'être seul, mais je n'ai jamais regretté ta présence dans ma vie, et il y a ces moments où je ne peux penser à rien d'autre que toi. Et je me sens coupable de t'avoir forcé, j'ai peur que tu décides de me… quitter ?

Le dernier mot avait pris l'intonation d'une question, comme si Sherlock lui-même de l'avait pas réalisé avant de l'avoir dit. John le regardait, béat. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça, mais il lui semblait que la tension présente dans les muscles de Sherlock s'était un peu relâchée. Et c'était sûrement une bonne chose.

-Tu réfléchis trop, fini par lâcher le docteur. Et pour le coup, ton pouvoir de déduction n'a pas fait son travail.

Sherlock fronça légèrement les sourcils, trahissant sa vexation, mais il continua d'écouter John avec attention.

-Tu as peur que je me sente émasculé si tu prends les devants, c'était ça le truc ? Tu penses que je serais ici si tu m'avais 'forcé' à sortir avec toi ? Sherlock, tu m'as juste ouvert les yeux ! Je… bon sang je ne pensais pas dire ces mots si tôt mais je pense que je t'aime Sherlock ! Sincèrement ! Alors je mentirais si je disais que tout ça ne m'effraie pas un peu, parce que je suis un novice en matière de relation homosexuelle, surtout que tu n'es pas n'importe quel homme et que tu m'as dit toi-même ne pas être spécialement intéressé par le sexe. Mais si je suis avec toi ce soir, c'est parce que je te désire, toi, Sherlock Holmes. Pas une femme, pas toi qui joue un rôle, mais toi tel que tu es : impétueux, arrogant et profondément brillant. Alors ne cherche pas à te réfréner juste pour te conformer à ce que tu penses que je veux. Je pensais que ton mantra était « mieux vaut être hait qu'aimer pour ce que l'on n'est pas » ?

Le regard de Sherlock était incandescent, et John pouvait sentir toute la puissance et l'assurance de cet homme couler dans ses veines, vibrer sous la fine membrane de sa peau diaphane. Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de reprendre son souffle, Sherlock l'embrassait furieusement, sa langue s'imposant dans sa bouche. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps, son poids le recouvrir, les muscles de ses biceps tendu de chaque côté de son visage. Il sentait la masculinité de Sherlock, son désir de possession, sa force, et John _aimait_ ça. Il ne se sentait pas émasculé, il ne se sentait pas affaibli, il se sentait désiré. Désiré d'une toute autre manière que les femmes qui l'avaient désiré avant, d'une manière moins douce, plus possessive, mais il adorait ça.

Il répondit ardemment aux caresses du détective, griffant son dos sous la chemise, le sentant trembler sous l'afflux de sensations auxquelles il n'était pas habitué. Au bout de quelques minutes, la tension descendit et l'échange se fit plus doux, moins pressé. John souri à Sherlock en lui passant une main dans les cheveux et reprit de nouveau le dessus. Il posa de légers baisers sur son torse, léchant curieusement un téton. La poitrine d'un homme était décidément différente de celle d'une femme, mais pas déplaisante. Il fit comprendre à Sherlock qu'il souhaitait lui retirer sa chemise, et celui-ci se redressa juste assez pour en retirer les manches. Quand il retomba sur le canapé, bras nus, le regard de John fut attiré par quatre ronds de plastique couleur chair sur son bras gauche. Ainsi Sherlock avait pensé que ça arriverait sûrement ce soir. Et il en était beaucoup plus inquiet qu'il ne le laissait paraître. John ne put s'empêcher de penser '_Je suis un problème à quatre patchs, donc ?_' et se mit à sourire. Maintenant qu'il savait à quel point son inquiétude était partagée, il se sentait un peu plus confiant. Il retira le premier patch à la nicotine doucement, déposant un baiser sur la peau qu'il cachait, et réitéra l'opération pour chacun d'eux. Sherlock le laissa faire, semblant passionné par le processus. Quand il eut terminé, John revint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du brun, et fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à sa ceinture. Il s'arrêta, le regarda, et commença à en défaire la boucle quand la tête de Sherlock esquissa un mouvement d'approbation.

Il se débâti un instant avec la braguette, retira tant bien que mal le pantalon, et vit Sherlock retirer lui-même ses chaussettes avec ses pieds. Tant mieux, se dit-il stupidement, coucher avec quelqu'un qui était nu avec juste ses chaussettes avait quelque chose de ridicule et tue l'amour. Quand son regard remonta le long du corps de son amant, il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres. Il sentait son cœur battre à un rythme effréné, et celui-ci eut un soubresaut quand en arrivant à son visage, Sherlock lui fit signe d'enlever lui aussi son pantalon. Il se leva pour obéir, enlevant lui aussi ses chaussettes dans la foulée, et Sherlock se leva alors pour l'asseoir de force sur le canapé. Il s'assit sur lui, frottant ses anches aux siennes, ses longs doigts perdu dans ses cheveux, ses dents mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure de John.

La respiration de John était maintenant erratique, et il se sentait un peu plus impatient. Les caresses se faisaient plus appuyées, plus pressantes, mais il devait avouer qu'il ne savait plus vraiment quel était la prochaine étape. Allaient-ils aller jusqu'à la pénétration ? Ou se contenteraient-ils de préliminaires ? Que voulait Sherlock exactement, si tenté qu'il ait voulu quoi que ce soit ? Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par une main baladeuse qui était venu s'aventure sur ses fesses.

-On pourrait peut-être continuer dans la chambre ? Proposa la voix rauque de Sherlock.

John se dit que c'était une bonne idée, prenant naturellement la direction de la chambre de Sherlock qui était la plus proche, mais celui-ci l'attrapa par la main pour le stopper.

-Crois-moi, tu n'aurais plus envie de faire quoi que ce soit si tu entrais dans ma chambre.

John leva un sourcil interrogatif, mais l'air frais commençait à le chatouiller, et il avait une très nette idée de comment il voulait être réchauffé. Sans lâcher la main de Sherlock, il le guida vers sa chambre. Quand il entra, face au lit, Sherlock vint se coller contre son dos et l'enlaça, ses bras autour de son torse. Il le sentit se baisser pour pouvoir embrasser sa nuque, ses mains descendant de sa poitrine vers son boxer. Quand l'une de ces mains s'introduit à l'intérieur du boxer, le souffle de John se coupa et il ferma les yeux. La caresse de Sherlock était douce et maladroite à la fois, gênée par le tissu.

-Puis-je ? murmura Sherlock juste dans le creux de son oreille, et John ne put que souffler un 'oui' impatient.

Sherlock le fit se retourner afin qu'ils soient face à face, l'embrassa rapidement, et se mit à genou devant lui. John aurait pu jouir rien que de voir Sherlock presque nu, agenouillé devant lui, regardant intensément l'endroit où son érection était clairement visible sous le tissus. Le détective baissa précautionneusement le boxer, et observa ce qui s'offrait à lui pendant quelques instants. John se sentit vaguement comme une expérience, mais dans un sens, c'est ce qu'il était. Car il ne doutait pas que Sherlock n'avait aucune connaissance pratique en matière de sexe. Il n'arrivait même pas à l'imaginer se masturber. John lui, avait déjà fait l'expérience de tout ça, comme pratiquement tous les adolescents du monde. Mais pas Sherlock. Sherlock lui, allait commencer à expérimenter tout ça seulement maintenant. Avec John. Cette pensée l'émue autant qu'elle l'excita.

Sherlock saisit le membre de John qui serra les dents, et s'approcha pour le lécher doucement, guettant les réactions de son partenaire. Il donna quelques coups de langues hésitants, et sa prise se raffermi quand il comprit que John semblait aimer ça. Il s'aida d'une main, l'autre allant caresser les fesses de John, et fini par le prendre carrément dans sa bouche. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement que John posa sa main sur sa tête pour l'arrêter.

-Sherlock ! Glapit-il.

Sherlock relâcha précautionneusement le pénis de John et leva des yeux inquisiteurs vers lui.

-Je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes, expliqua-t-il à bout de souffle. Pourrait-on s'allonger sur le lit ?

Sherlock eut un petit sourire soulagé et accepta. John s'allongea, et Sherlock vint l'embrasser, traçant avec sa langue un chemin le long des pectoraux de John, avant de retourner à son activité première. John le sentait essayer différentes pressions, différents mouvement avec sa langue, et il lui laissa savoir ce qui lui plaisait par des sons, mi gémissements mi soupirs. Quand il baissa la tête vers cette masse de cheveux sombres qui lui chatouillait le ventre, il sentit qu'il était proche.

-Sherlock, je vais…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, et Sherlock eut juste le temps de se dégager qu'il éjacula sur son torse. Sherlock parut surpris, probablement par le fait qu'il n'avait pas dû voir beaucoup d'hommes éjaculer dans sa vie, et John trouva cette vision tellement indécente et érotique qu'il laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il alors qu'il sentait l'engourdissement post-coïtal le gagner.

-Ce n'est rien. C'est… normal, je suppose.

John lui fit un petit sourire, et tendit la main pour attraper la boite de mouchoir sur sa table de chevet. Au moins avoir été enrhumé la semaine précédente lui aura été bénéfique, dans un sens. Il essuya Sherlock et déposa un baiser affectueux au coin de ses lèvres.

-Tu as fait des recherches n'est-ce pas ? demanda John encore quelque peu groggy.

-Bien sûr, répondit Sherlock sur un ton clamant 'c'est évident'. Je me devais de m'instruire un minimum, puisque ce sujet risquait de devenir plus utile dans le futur.

-Tu n'as pas expérimenté, au moins ?

-Non John, les morts de Bart's sont rarement enclin à avoir une érection, et je n'ai pas trouvé d'être vivant qui valait la peine d'être mon cobaye. Répondit-il d'un air ennuyé, mais légèrement plus doux que d'habitude.

John se demanda vaguement s'il était sérieux, ou s'il s'agissait de son humour douteux. Il préféra opter pour la deuxième solution.

Il vint se lover contre son amant, et alors qu'il traçait des arabesques sur son torse, il ne le remarqua que seulement.

-Tu n'es pas… ?

-A peine. Je t'avais prévenu, John, que mon corps n'était pas vraiment réceptif à ce genre de pratique.

-Est-ce que ça t'a… déçu ?

-Non. Et ne va pas penser que je n'y ai pas pris de plaisir. Tu dois savoir que pour moi mon corps n'est qu'un simple outil qui sert à me déplacer. Mon esprit, en revanche, n'a pas perdu une seconde de notre échange, et je m'en vois très satisfait. Disons que c'est ma manière à moi de prendre du plaisir.

John le croyait. Il savait que si Sherlock n'avait pas apprécié tout ça, il aurait arrêté immédiatement. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être un peu déçu. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait pensé, bêtement, qu'il serait une exception pour ça aussi. A tort semblait-il.

-J'aimerais quand même essayer, dit John d'un ton déterminé.

Sherlock le regarda, plein de patience.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses John, mais j'ai été adolescent aussi, j'_ai_ essayé. Mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver de fantasme convenable, mon esprit finissait toujours par vagabonder ailleurs, et ça n'a jamais rien donné. Il y a trop de choses qui se déroulent dans ma tête pour que je puisse me concentrer assez pour faire monter le désir à son paroxysme.

-Depuis tout à l'heure, tu pensais à autre chose ?

-Principalement à toi, mais il y a toujours au moins trois lignes de pensées parallèle dans mon esprit. Je pensais à tes réactions, à ce que j'avais lu sur internet, à ce qui venait de se passer, à ce qui allait se passer, plusieurs choses en liens avec le moment présent, mais je n'étais pas focaliser sur une seule chose comme un être humain normal l'aurait été.

-Et c'est ce qui t'empêche d'avoir une érection ?

-En partie, mais il y a aussi que je ne ressens simplement pas de désir. Tout ça est très psychologique John, tu dois le savoir. Je suis capable physiquement, mais je n'en ressens pas le besoin.

-Donc je suis capable de te faire ressentir du plaisir, si je te touche ?

-Si j'arrive à me concentrer, oui.

-Tu crois que… Je ne veux pas te forcer ou quoi que ce soit mais… juste une fois ? Pour essayer ? Je n'aime pas l'idée d'être le seul à en profiter, quoi que tu en dises. Je veux savoir que je peux te donner ce genre de plaisir aussi.

Sherlock soupira, ferma les yeux un instant, semblant réfléchir.

-Très bien. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois déçu. Et même si ça venait à marcher, sache que ça ne se reproduirait pas souvent.

-Je comprends. Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Sur ces mots, John embrassa Sherlock, caressant son torse. Puis il descendit pour lui retirer son caleçon et se retrouva face à son pénis en très légère érection, mais rien de suffisant pour induire un quelconque rapport sexuel. Il en saisit la base, et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient plutôt lent. Quand il sentit l'organe durcir légèrement entre ses doigts, il raffermit son emprise et augmenta le rythme. Il regarda Sherlock qui avait les yeux fermés, visiblement concentré, et dont le souffle commençait à s'accélérer. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et ne put résister : arrivé au niveau de la clavicule, il saisit la chair entre ses lèvres et aspira. Sans s'en rendre compte, il accéléra encore ses mouvements et quand il s'éloigna, la peau de Sherlock avait une teinte violacée qui aurait été parfaitement accordée à sa chemise. Sherlock lui, ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué tant il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux fermés, seul son souffle court trahissant son plaisir. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, rencontrèrent ceux de John et il murmura son prénom. Un instant plus tard, ce fut à son tour de venir, aucun son ne s'échappant de sa bouche. John se fit la réflexion que Sherlock était en effet très calme au lit.

Sherlock ne dit pas un mot, yeux écarquillés fixés au plafond. Se disant qu'il devait lui laisser le temps de récupérer, John reprit la boite de mouchoir afin d'essuyer le sperme, un petit sourire sur le visage. Il ignorait encore ce que pensait Sherlock, mais au moins il avait réussi. Il l'avait mené là ou personne, même pas lui-même, n'avait réussi.

Il se rallongea près de son amant, mais sentant le froid commencer à le gagner, il voulut se mettre sous la couverture, ce qu'il ne pouvait faire si Sherlock restait immobile.

-Tu ne veux pas aller sous la couette ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Sherlock sursauta et le regarda comme s'il avait complètement oublié sa présence.

-John, c'était… silencieux ! S'écria-t-il, aussi étonné que s'il venait de découvrir que 1+1 ne faisaient pas 2.

-Pardon ?

-Pendant que tu le faisais, je me suis concentré très fort sur les sensations, j'ai essayé d'utiliser au mieux mes sens, et au moment où _c'est _arrivé, mon cerveau a comme court-circuité. J'ai senti les endorphines se répandre dans mon corps, mais je ne pensais plus à rien. Je ne m'étais pas senti si calme depuis…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais John comprit parfaitement. Depuis la cocaïne.

-Sauf que là ça ne dure qu'une ou deux minutes tout au plus, déclara John.

Il eut vaguement peur qu'avoir à nouveau fait l'expérience de cette sensation ramène Sherlock dans la drogue, mais ça ne semblait même pas traverser son esprit.

-Ça reste assez reposant. Bien que je ne te cache pas que le processus reste assez compliqué pour moi.

-On pourra le refaire alors ?

-Quelques fois, oui. Pas aussi souvent que deux personnes 'normales', mais je me sens près à faire l'effort pour toi. En revanche, je ne rechignerai jamais à satisfaire ton désir. N'hésite donc pas à m'en faire part.

John sourit et rabattit la couette sur eux deux. Il vint se lover contre Sherlock qui l'enlaça.

-Tu as l'intention de dormir un peu, cette nuit ? demanda John.

-Pas d'affaire en cours, une décharge d'endorphine dans les veines, cela me semble probable, répondit Sherlock.

-Tu resterais avec moi ? Continua John qui sentait déjà la fatigue l'envahir, surtout que Sherlock lui caressait pensivement le dos.

-Ca me semblait évident, répondit-il avec un sourire. Je vais juste rester éveiller encore un peu, le temps de cataloguer toutes ces nouvelles données…

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de John.

-Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il. John dormait déjà.


End file.
